


12 Days

by BrokenPoet12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenPoet12/pseuds/BrokenPoet12
Summary: On the Twelfth Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Original Harrison Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Twelve Days  
Brokenpoet12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He brings her coffee without a word. In fact, the cup appears on her desk and he’s halfway across the cortex before she even registers the enticing smell of Jitters’ house blend drifting toward her. When Caitlin Snow looks up, Harry is studiously looking anywhere but in her direction. She smiles and lifts the cup in both hands. The warmth feels heavenly and the first sip transports her to her peaceful place. The chill of the cold december melts away and Cailtin is content.

When she looks for him again, Harry is watching her. Their eyes meet and hold for a long moment. Caitlin’s cheeks flush warm and she sees a smirk start to cross Harry’s face. 

This is the first day.

111111111111111

Traffic is a nightmare and Harry doesn’t find a parking space until he’s already 15 minutes late. Cursing softly under his breath at the heavy rain coming down, he ducks his head and makes a run for it. He almost slips when he steps up on the curb but manages to keep his feet and he’s pretty sure no one saw it. But then Caitlin is is there, watching him from under an awning with a grin on her face. 

“We thought you might not come.” She says, sounding relieved as he joins her under the dry island in the middle of the storm. Her smile makes something in his stomach squirm and he can’t remember what he was going to say.

The smart reply he finally musters dies because her eyes are filled with genuine concern and appreciation and he can’t bring himself to be sharp with her. He hadn’t exactly wanted to go. But he didn’t exactly mind either.

“Shall we?” He asks, nodding towards the door. Caitlin smiles widely ,but before she turns to lead the way, her hands come up and gently remove the glasses from Harry’s face. He watches her as she carefully cleans them on her dry shirt. Heat and affection pass through him when she scrutinizes the lenses to make sure they’re dry. Then a shudder, he can’t conceal it or call it anything else, travels down his spine when her hands come back up and gently replace the frames on his face. 

Caitlin smiles warmly and takes Harry’s hand lightly in hers. “Come on, I saved you a seat.”

He follows her. He can do little else. 

He’d do it even if the gentle pressure of her hand in his wasn’t guiding him. 

It is the end of the second day.

22222222222222222222222222

They’ve been sitting in the van for several hours. They’d drawn the unlucky straws and been assigned to this particular stakeout because for once, all of the others actually had things to do. Despite Harry’s halfhearted protests at wasting what otherwise would have been a very boring night back at the lab, he wasn’t really at all unhappy about his present situation. 

It probably had a lot to do with present company.

By hour five, Caitlin and Harry had fallen into a comfortable pattern of small talk and easy silences. 

Then his stomach growled and Calitlin had giggled. 

A quick online order and 15 minutes of waiting sees dinner arrive and the pair sort their deliveries in companionable silence.

Harry dives into and extra large order of fries and a Big Belly Burger while Caitlin watches bemused and picks at her salad. When he’s halfway through, Harry picks up on Caitlin’s slow and meandering eating and promptly pokes her with a fry. 

“Excuse me, did you just poke me?” she asks slightly incredulous. She tries to glare at him but fails at the sight of his open grin and the light in his blue eyes. Rather than answer, he pokes her with the offending fry again and as she goes to protest once more he quickly pops it into her mouth. 

Her lips close gently over the offending potato and she glares at Harry even though there’s no real venom there. He watches as she finally chews and doesn’t miss the soft sigh of happiness as she finishes the fry. 

“Obviously your rabbit food isn't doing it for you Snow. Allow me to introduce you to the culinary delight that is Big. Belly. Burger.” Harry emphasizes the last three words and was unwrapping his burger before she can start to protest.

He clears space on the dash and carefully lays his paper bag down before laying out his fries and looking expectantly at Caitlin. He smiles approvingly when she reaches and takes several fries. “Thanks Harry” comes her slightly sheepish voice as she munches away. He chuckles to himself and eats a few fries of his own before going to unwrap his burger. He regards it for several seconds and warmth pools in his belly as he thinks about what he’s about to do. 

Caitlin looks a bit startled when he holds it out to her and she protests quickly. “Harry no, I can't eat part of your dinner. I’ll be fine. Salad just doesn’t sound as appetizing as your fries smelled.”

Harry narrows his eyes and ignores her as he pushes the burger towards her. Caitlin huffs and Harry figures she’s about to refuse, but she surprises him. Her hands come up and gently close around his, steadying him and she leans over to take a small bite of the burger. Her eyes slide closed as she chews and he hears that little sigh of pleasure again.

Harry wonders what else will elicit that sound from her. He flushes red in the dark van and is thankful she can’t see. His skin tingles where her hands had met his, even after she pulls back and says thank you. 

Her salad lays forgotten and the two share Harry’s meal, resuming soft banter and quiet conversation long into the night. Nothing happens outside and Caitlin yawns first. Harry is startled when she leans across her seat and settles lightly against his side. 

“Wake me in an hour and then it’s your turn Harry.” He nods, even though she can’t see it and brings his arm up so she can settle more comfortably against him. The sigh again. He feels it this time as she exhales softly and heat pools in his belly. 

She sleeps, safe next to him. And when he wakes her and she urges him to do the same he swears he feels her fingers running gently through his hair. 

He sighs softly too.

The third day ends.  
333333333333333333333333333333

The fourth day finds the pair surrounded by friends. They’re out for a drink after averting yet another disaster. It’s a reason to celebrate. Caitlin and Harry find themselves pressed close together at the crowded table. Harry had chivalrously pulled her chair out when they arrived and then taken the last seat at the end of the table next to her. Neither seemed to mind the proximity. 

What Caitlin did mind was the fact that Harry ended up being in the direct line of fire for the oh so cute and bubbly waitress who seemed to zero in on him the second he’d sat down. It left Cailtin feeling a mixture of amused and exasperated.

For heaven’s sake, her name was Candy. 

For his part, Harry seemed genuinely oblivious to the womans over eager attention. Even smart people could be dumb.

The group spent a few hours eating and drinking and generally relaxing. Candy tried her hardest to get Harry’s attention, but to no avail. By the time she dropped the check off, Caitlin had had enough. Harry surprised her before she could say anything though. He stood quickly and offered Caitlin a hand. She hesitated for a long second, eyes glued to his outstretched fingers, before flicking to meet his gaze. He was hiding a smile, but his blue eyes were bright with mischief and he winked at her. Without a second thought she took his hand and he pulled her up. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Caitlin saw Candy falter as she approached and felt a moment of slightly vindictive glee. Her hand was still clasped tightly in Harry’s. She needed to make a move. She caught Harry’s gaze again and saw only amusement there.

Not so oblivious after all then.

Without another thought or worry about they’re surroundings, Caitlin lets Harry pull her up, closes the distance between them and plants a gentle kiss of his cheek. 

Not even Cisco’s muttered ‘what the hell’ can knock her down. Candy disappears and Caitlin enjoys the thrill of victory and the handsome shade of red that starts at Harry’s ears and quickly spread to his face.

Fleetingly she wonders if the color extends to his whole body. 

The fourth night leaves him with questions.  
44444444444444444444444444444

There are chaotic moments. You can expect them with some frequency when you work with a revolving team of enhanced humans and superheroes. It goes without saying that things can get a little crazy.

Caitlin loves the quiet moments. They’re rare to be sure. But they are something to be savored.

It must be a miracle because by the end of the day, there have been five.

The first occurs in the kitchen of her apartment. She’s enjoying a cup of coffee before she starts her day when he phone lights up with a notification. It’s from Harry. He’s sent over the rough draft of a paper she helped him research, to be published on Earth-2. She gasps softly when she sees her name written boldly above his. She’d never expected that.

The second occurs in the elevator. She and Harry are stuck between floors on their way down to the cortex to start the day. Christmas music threads softly from the speaker above them and they sit next to one another in companionable silence. It’s going to be a while. Cisco hasn’t even left home yet when Harry calls to tell him what has happened. There is a snow storm outside. The two wait. It isn’t unpleasant. This time it is Harry who initiates the contact. He lifts his right arm up and Caitlin slides closer, pressing up against him and he sighs softly. 

The third is unprecedented merely because it happens in the same day. They’re both in the small kitchen off the cortex at the same time. It’s midday and the city has been quiet. Maybe the criminals are taking the holidays off. The rest of the team have dispersed for a cautiously optimistic break. Harry and Caitlin are the only two left in the building and they’re preparing a small lunch in comfortable silence. After their meal is finished and the clutter is cleared away, Harry sighs contentedly and turns to Caitlin on his way out. “This is nice. Maybe we should do it again sometime.” The butterflies flaring in her stomach steal any reply she attempts and Caitlin just smiles and nods at Harry. It was nice.

The fourth time catches them both in an elevator again. ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas’ drifts softly from the speakers above them and the pair are relaxed. Cisco has insisted on festive cheer. The lab was decked to the hilt and Harry had already destroyed several garishly decorated santa hats that had been left in his office. He doesn’t miss the mischievous grin as Caitlin digs through her purse and pulls out another. He fixes her with a glare as she steps over and places it on his head. Before she pulls her hands away, his come up to hold them briefly. Warmth spreads through her quickly and her ears are buzzing. Harry is close enough to see her pupils dilate and he wonders at her reaction. He’s close enough to kiss her, but the elevator stops and the doors slide open. He releases her hands with a gentle squeeze and a quirk of his eyebrow. As he steps out of the elevator he calls back over his shoulder, “I'm keeping this one.” Caitlin beams. 

He walks her to the parking lot as snow starts to fall. She shivers in the wind and buries her face as far into her scarf as she can. She jumps slightly when she feels something slide across her shoulders and looks at Harry. He’s slipped his coat off and placed it on her. It’s warm and smells amazing. He opens the car door for her and waits while she gets in. Caitlin pulls the coat tighter around her and grins up at the man next to her. “I’m keeping this one.” Harry barks out a laugh and nods his assent. “Be safe Caitlin.” The door shuts and she watches as he turns and heads back to the lab. She is warm and a little hazy. The snow swirls in the light of the parking lot. The fifth day draws to a close.

555555555555555555

Cisco knows no limits. More decorations appear and the music grows louder than before. Harry pretends it annoys him. Caitlin knows that he loves it. She arrives to work and walks through the doorway to the Cortex just as Harry is leaving. Cisco screeches some unholy string of words and the pair stop. The long haired man is staring at them both. His mouth is open in disbelief and he’s pointing vaguely above their heads. The pair look up as one. A tiny sprig of plastic mistletoe hangs tauntingly above the. Caitlin swallows hard and she’s sure her face is scorching red. Sure that Harry will be annoyed she dares to meet his eyes. He isn’t. He looks...expectant. Hopeful. She remembers the elevator the day before. She thinks of kissing him and feeling him pressed against her as she sighs his name. He startles her out of her fantasies and his lips are on her cheek before she knows it and a small gasp escapes. 

“Oh man, no way!” Cisco crows from across the room. It breaks the spell and Harry ducks his head and keeps going the way he had been. Caitlin can feel the heat in her cheeks though it’s most notably centered where his lips had touched her. Cisco jabers at her and she tries to stay in the conversation. Mostly she fails and he leaves her alone. The rest of the day Caitlin is sure Harry is avoiding her. It makes her sad and frustrated. It was a stupid prank. Just a holiday tradition. Who cared?

She’s worked herself into a frenzy of nerves by the time she grabs her coat and purse. Cisco had left over an hour before, leaving the doctor alone with her thoughts. Truthfully she’d been waiting for Harry but he’d never reappeared. She lets loose a harsh sigh and makes her way to the door of the cortex. The mistletoe still hangs above her, mocking her. 

Harry catches her off guard when he calls her name. Before she can speak he’s closed the distance between them and she’s being kissed for all she’s worth. A hand behind her head and one on her hips steady her and all she feels is Harry surrounding her. Finally after a long moment he pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. “I couldn’t…” He starts and falters. “It’s ok Harry.” Caitlin whispers but he shakes his head and pulls back to look at her. “No. I mean I couldn’t kiss you earlier. Not with Cisco there. I wouldn’t have been able to stop Caitlin.”

All she knows is warmth and the feeling of Harry’s mouth on hers because she’s leaned up to kiss him again. The soft christmas music, the mistletoe above, the snow covered ground outside. Each day leads them both closer to something. If this is as good as it gets then Caitlin will never want for anything again. 

It is the sixth day. There are six more to go. 

66666666666666666666666666

Continued in part two.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Harry wakes slowly the next day and lays in bed for a long time after. He remembers the feel of Caitlin’s lips on his and smiles as his eyes slide closed. They slide open again quickly as an alarm sounds out in the corridor. He bolts out of bed and is running out the door towards the Cortex before he can register anything else. He slides to a stop in front of Cisco’s workstation and types furiously, searching for the cause of the alarm. The sound of the elevator out in the hallway goes unheard as he sees the security protocol begin to activate. Section by section doors all around the lab are closing. Caitlin arrives in the Cortex just as the final set close off her retreat.

Harry silences the alarm and looks up at her sheepishly.

“Umm...good morning?’ he tries, and her hands go to her hips.

“Harry, why is the entire building on lockdown?” She asks, gazing at him expectantly. For his part, Harry ducks his head and types for a moment before he sighs and puts both hands on the desk.

“Because I forgot to disable the test that’s scheduled for today.” he says finally and his shoulders sag. Caitlin huffs and walks over to him, reading the monitor over his shoulder. 

“Why on earth did you and Cisco install a security measure that locks down the lab when there’s no threat?’ 

“It’s like a failsafe. A maintenance check, very technical stuff. Important too.” He tries and flounders, trying to think of a way to blame this on Cisco. 

“So we’re stuck here for ...how long?” Her voice is very measured and he can’t tell if she’s upset or enjoying his discomfort.

“Eleven hour and fifty eight minutes.”

“Well,” She starts, settling in a chair at the desk beside them. “I guess we’ve got nothing to do today them.” Harry sighs and nods, defeated. He pulls the chair next to her out and sits as well. 

Several hours passed and the pair have been busy with their own projects, as much as they can access them on the computers at least. Harry had contacted Cisco to let him know what was going on and while the younger engineer was looking for a work around, Harry didn’t hold out much hope. Time would just have to wind down.Caitlins presence had been comforting and though there was a slight air of awkward tension, the pair worked in an easy silence and rhythm.

Caitlin yawns next to him, pushing back from the desk beside him to stretch fully as he turns to watch her. She yawns again and notices Harry’s eyes on her and she blushes red despite herself. 

“Something wrong Caitlin?” He asks, watching as she drops her arms and turns fully to face him.

“I guess I didn’t sleep very well last night. It’s probably your fault though.” She teases and it’s his turn to blush. He imagines a more intimate reason for her being tired, flashes on an image of waking up with her, but quickly squashes it down. It’s too soon. It’s too new. Wordlessly he stands and holds out a hand for her. She arches an eyebrow as she regards his outstretched hand before taking it and allowing herself to be pulled up. “Come on Doctor Snow.” And they set off down the hallway. Luckily Harry’s destination is within the lockdown and he pushes the door open with a small smile, steps aside and gestures for Caitlin to enter. 

They are in his rooms. Since he returned from Earth-2, Harry had made himself a semi permanent living area off of the main lab and had slowly upgraded it from a cot to a more comfortable studio type quarters. Caitlin hasn’t been into his rooms since he’d returned and notes almost absently that he has a larger bed than the last time and a comfy looking couch is set opposite it, against the far wall. There are several bookshelves, a small desk and a kitchenette with a microwave, fridge and coffee pot. 

“Quite the bachelor pad Harry.” she teases, and he chuckles softly. “What can I say Snow, I don’t need much. Just some essentials. And access to Big Belly Burger. I'm an easy going guy.”

Caitlin almost snorts but manages to restrain herself. Harry places a hand on the small of her back and gives her a gentle push. When she turns around to question him, hes close behind her and she leans up to kiss him gently. He returns the contact and the two stand there in his room for a long minute. When Caitlin finally pulls back, Harry is smiling gently.

“I’m not that kind of girl Doctor Snow.” Harry quips, then continues, “Not for wanting though.” Caitlin rolls her eyes at him and he holds his hands up in mock surrender. “Couch or bed. You pick which one. You look like you could use a nap and we’ve got nothing to do for another 5 hours.”

To her credit, Caitlin doesn’t even protest. She looks between both pieces of furniture before sliding past Harry and settling on the couch. He produces a blanket she hadn’t even seen him grab and she leans back into the couch cushions.

“What about you Harry?” She asks him, watching indecision on his face as clear as day. He clears his throat and kneels down beside her. He takes one of her hands in his and gently presses a kiss on her knuckles before meeting her eyes. 

“I want you over there,” He says, with a quick toss of his head indicating the bed across the room before he continues, “But this is new and I don’t want to ruin it. Whatever this is. I know what I hope it is. We’ll get there eventually. If that’s where we go. But for now you’re going to take a nap and I’m going to pace and think and see if there’s anything I can do to end this quicker. “ 

Caitlin doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t have to. Harry places a soft kiss against her forehead and she settles back against the couch. 

She sleeps, she wakes, they talk, they sit in silence. By the end of it, she lays against him on the couch and his fingertips trace up and down her arm. The lockdown lifts. Neither moves. There is no hurry. 

The seventh day ends quietly.

777777777777777777777777

Caitlin wakes in her own bed. She spills her coffee. She’s late to work. Cisco teases her mercilessly. 

Caitlin wakes in her own bed. She sips her coffee and has to change again. She’s stuck in traffic which makes her late.Cisco teases her mercilessly. 

Harry wakes and inhales the faint scent of Caitlin’s perfume on the blanket she’d used the day before. He showers and spills coffee on his favorite shirt. He stubs his toe on the couch. He curses.

Harry wakes and inhales the faint scent of Caitlin’s perfume on the blanket she’d used the day before. He gets absorbed in quantum physics and misses lunch. He stubs his toes on the couch. He curses.

Repeat. Variations occur. Repeat.

By the eighth time the team realize they’re stuck in a time loop. The variations are small but annoying. What a shame it would be to live this day out over and over. There is so much more to do. 

Cisco and Barry track a meta with time distortion powers. The loops continue. Caitlin and Harry wonder when the loop will break. He kisses her in the Cortex. He doesn’t. She kisses him, presses him right up against his door and kisses him for all he’s worth. It doesn’t happen. Barry and Cisco close in. 

Everyone is exhausted. The meta is caught. The meta rewinds and escapes. The meta is caught. He’s trying to save his daughter. He’s been reliving his last moments with her but he cannot save her. Caitlin’s heart breaks for him. Barry and Cisco help him. His daughter is safe. The loops stop.

Harry is shaken and Caitlin sees it. The day has drawn to a close and he’s been irritable and snapish with Cisco and Barry. Caitlin is the only one who can withstand this side of Harry for long periods. She’d been the one to cut through all of his moods when he first arrived and she wasn’t going to let them bother her now. She all but forces him down into the vibe room so he can call and speak to Jesse. The young speedster is safe on her Earth-2 and Harry visibly relaxes as they speak. When he finishes and cuts the call, he turns and wraps Caitlin in a tight hug. She holds him tightly and feels the single shuddering breath he lets out before he regains control. 

Harry is okay. 

They part ways for the night but not before he kisses her senseless in the elevator. He pours his gratitude into it, thanking her for understanding what he couldn’t say aloud. 

There are four more days left.

888888888888888888888

It’s not a date. It’s dinner with a friend.

That’s what Caitlin tells the boys when Cisco overhears her talking with Iris about having dinner with Harry that night. Iris had high fived her. Cisco had looked horrified at first, and Barry looked at Iris to judge how he should probably react. It was safer that way.

Friends can have dinner. It happens all the time. 

Although, friends might be a little misleading considering how many times Harry has kissed her this week. Or she kissed him. Semantics really.

It doesn’t matter. 

Harry doesn’t help things when he walks into the lab later and Cisco teases him about his not a date with Caitlin. He very matter of factly stops in front of a flushing Caitlin, places a gentle kiss on her cheek, and continues on his way to his office, calling over his shoulder as he does that it _is_ in fact totally a date.

Caitlin can’t keep the grin off of her face for the rest of the day and Cisco has had all of the wind taken from his obnoxious sails.

Unfortunately the alarm starts going off in the Cortex 15 minutes before what is usually the end of the day for team Flash. There is a bank robbery in progress with hostages inside. Caitlin squashes her disappointment and goes to work, directing Barry and Cisco, keeping the situation monitored, and calling Joe at CCPD to let him know what’s happening inside. 

It’s several hours later and everyone is finally making their way home. Harry has been busy helping the boys with cleanup and assisting Joe with evidence collection. The bank robber had been a meta who had started several fires and left traps. It takes time to find everything and Harry collects things for his own research. 

He arrives and finds Caitlin in her office as shes finishing up some paperwork. He knocks gently on the door frame and is rewarded by a warm smile. With a flourish, Harry produces a pizza box and a six pack of beer from behind his back and bows theattricaly. “Your dinner, madame.”

Caitlin giggles and stands, walking around her desk to join him in the hall. The couple walks slowly through the lab, making their way to Harry’s rooms , hands joined and the conversation easy.

It’s not a date. It’s better. 

Day nine ends officially after two the next morning. Harry walks Caitlin to her car again and the pair embrace for a long minute in the frosty air. Snow and ice glisten around them and their breath mingles in vapor under the lights. 

“I don’t want you to go Caitlin.” Harry mumbles, fatigue making his words run together. Caitlin sighs softly and leans up to kiss his forehead, giggling when Harry visibly pouts. 

“Soon Harry.” It’s enough for them both and Caitlin gives the man a gentle push towards the building. He relents, barely hiding the yawn that tries to escape and grins sleepily at Caitlin. “Be safe. Let me know when you make it home.” She nods and kisses him softly before sliding into her car and shutting the door. 

Fifteen minutes later, she’s settled in bed and sends a quick text to Harry that she had indeed made it home. He responds almost instantly wishing her a good night and she smiles to herself. It wasn’t a date, but it was still perfect.

999999999999999999999999999999999

Harry glances at his phone for the umpteenth time and then looks towards the door. Jitters is crowded with people and he can’t help but feel slightly claustrophobic in the throng. He’s held onto the table he’s at for going on forty minutes now and people are eyeballing him for free space. He won't budge though. Caitlin’s text inviting him for coffee was the first thing he saw this morning. Slightly nervous, he’d put in extra effort and had selected one of his nicest black sweater/black jean combinations. Now he is idly picking lint off of his sleeves and growing more and more nervous. 

He doesn’t have to wait any longer because at that moment the woman in question walks into the coffee shop. Harry can’t stop the grin the spreads on his face but when Caitin catches sight of him and his expression she frowns and shakes her head. He’s halfway to his feet when the door behind her is yanked open and the noise level rises. Behind Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Iris, Joe, and Cecile all walk in. Barry and Cisco are bickering loudly and Harry is sure it’s all in fun, but he can feel himself deflate at the realization that the added company is probably the reason Caitlin is late, and probably won't be departing any time soon. 

Harry sighs softly but the worry on Caitlin’s face has him stepping forward and reaching for her as she walks over to him. He takes her hand gently and drops a kiss on her forehead before titling her chin up with his free hand so she can see his face. “It’s ok. I’m just glad you made it.” He says softly and the relief on her face spreads through her whole body and she visibly relaxes in front of him. 

It takes time for the group to get their drinks ordered and sorted and when the last one is done they all congregate around the table Harry has had commandeered. Caitlin sticks close to Harry and he feels her brush against him every now and then. While all he wants is some time with her, they both know that isn’t going to be possible with the entire team present.

It’s Joe and Cecile who give the group direction. Shopping is the order of the day. The couple is hosting the annual Christmas party at their house and everyone is being sent out with a small list of items to bring with them to dinner. Barry and Cisco pair off and are soon out the door and just as Harry and Caitlin are about to head out, Cecile slides in between them with a grin and whisks Caitlin away. Harry is left watching her go and his stomach sinks as he realizes he’s been left with Joe. 

The older man has a grin on his face that can only be called shit eating. It’s going to be a long day. 

It ends up being not so bad. 

Cecile very obviously avoids asking Caitlin about her relationship with Harry and for her part, Caitlin is equally parts grateful for the tact and also eager to talk to someone about it. Eventually she brings it up and Cecile is only too happy to be her sounding board of excitement, nervousness, and worries. As they talk the day passes by in an increasingly fast blur. Cecile and Caitlin stop at a few department stores and a grocery store to finish off gift shopping and the dinner list. Before they know it, they’re meeting the rest of the team for dinner. 

Harry’s day with Joe goes just as well and starts off just as awkwardly. Joe is less reserved about asking questions and Harry gets the feeling it’s more from a sense of fatherly protection than any nosiness on his part. He really doesn’t mind. It feels good to tell someone that he cares for the woman that is never far from his mind. Freeing. Joe tells Harry very simply that he’s happy and he hopes the two of them can find happiness together. The CCPD detective also very casually reminds Harry that he carries and gun and knows some badass superheroes if Caitlin gets hurt. It isn’t a warning that Harry takes lightly. The team loves Caitlin and wouldn’t hesitate to protect her from anyone. 

He feels the same. 

Soon it is time to gather again with the others and everyone enjoys a late dinner and long conversations across the table. The din of the restaurant, the too loud conversations all around, and the general chaos of several people talking over one another is lost on one couple in particular. Harry and Caitlin see only each other. 

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and the tenth day ends with warmth and friends. 

10101010101010101010101010101010

Harry arrives last to the West residence. He knocks softly on the door and awkwardly shifts the bottle of wine he’s carrying from one hand to the other. The door swings open and Barry pulls the older man inside with a hug and a slap on the back. His coat is hung in the entryway and Harry finds himself herded towards the living room where the other have gathered. 

“Merry christmas! You made it.” Joe calls out, shaking Harrys’ hand and relieving him of the wine. Cisco and Barry swarm him then and before he knows it, there is a cup of eggnog(grandma Esters of course) in one hand and a small plate of hors d’oeuvres in the other. The boys are friendly, more so than usual which he chalks up to the eggnog, and Cisco is telling them both a story that he has to stop and restart several times. Barry takes pity on him and guides his friend to the couch with an apologetic look at Harry.

Cecile and Iris both round the corner, having come from the kitchen and Cecile moves to give Harry a warm hug. When she steps aside, Iris gives him one as well before she follows Barry over to the couch and curls up next to him. Joe wraps an arm around Cecile's shoulder and the couple exchange a gentle kiss. Caitlin has not appeared yet. 

Harry realizes he’s been zoning out when he feels a soft hand on his arm and jerked back to reality to see Cecile watching him with a smile. 

“Harry? Would you mind helping Caitlin in the kitchen? She kicked me out so I could sit down for a little bit before dinner is done.” All he can do is nod and he’s turned towards the kitchen, deaf to the cheers of a slightly inebriated Cisco being yelled out behind him while Joe and Barry shush him. He hears faint humming coming from the kitchen and smiles as he enters the room. 

Caitlin stands with her back to him, stirring something and humming christmas music softly. Harry slips up quietly behind her and careful not to startle her, gently says her name. “Caitlin”

She turns with a small gasp and the next thing Harry knows is that he has an armful of Caitlin Snow and everything feels right. He sighs and holds her tightly and hears his name in a breath against his neck. “I missed you.” They both say it at the same time and Harry chuckles, lifting a hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. Caitlin smiles radiantly up at him and stands on her tiptoes to brush her lips to his. It’s meant to be a chaste kiss but both of them lean into one another and heat flares between them. Harry leans Caitlin back gently against the counter and presses against her, hissing softly when she nips his lower lip with her teeth. 

It has to end before either get carried away in a houseful of people but the promise of more is there between them. The couple step away from one another and work together to finish dinner before rejoining their friends in the living room.

Dinner is finished and gifts are exchanged. Wine is shared and music plays softly in the background. Cecile and Joe sway together, Barry and Iris cuddle on the couch and even Gypsy has made a rare appearance to join Cisco for Christmas eve. Harry steps out on the porch to get some air and to call Jesse on Earth-2 while Caitlin uses the restroom. His daughter is happy on her earth. That’s all that Harry wants. And she sees the happiness that he has there on his earth. Jesse gives Harry a knowing look and a wink when Caitlin steps out onto the porch with him and wishes the couple a very merry Christmas indeed. 

They collide gently under the glow of Christmas lights hung around them and neither can imagine separating again. Caitlin kisses Harry and it sets fire in his stomach and makes him ache for her. Harry kisses Caitlin and desire pools low and spreads until her head is fuzzy and she’s breathless from kissing him. It isn't fair that he is so good at this, she thinks when his lips find the pulse point on her neck. 

They’re both breathing raggedly when they part and Harry can’t seem to string two words together. Thankfully Caitlin saves him any embarrassment and tugs him gently off the porch. He follows her, just as he had that day in the rain. He knows at this point he will follow her anywhere. She will do the same for him.

It’s Christmas eve and snow is falling heavily around them. They are going home together. The eleventh day has come and gone. There is one more day of gifts and giving. 

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Caitlin wakes first and inhales deeply as she stretches away the aches in her body. Aches that are there because of the man sleeping beside her. She smiles hugely and gently nibbles at her bruised lips as she stretches again and rests her head on Harry’s bare shoulder. He hums a sound in his sleep and his head turns towards her. Caitlin smiles again when his hand comes up to blindly pull her flush against his side. 

Harry wakes slowly and he’s surrounded by a cozy warmth and Caitlin’s familiar scent. He inhales heavily and pulls the woman against his side. Her giggles make her body tremble softly and he grins sleepily as his eyes crack open in the morning light. “Mmm...morning.” he manages and Caitlin reaches across his chest to a glass of water sitting on the stand next to the bed. Harry drinks deeply and offers the glass to to woman beside him when he’s done. She finishes the water and sets the glass aside just in time for Harry to roll partially towards her. She laughs out loud as he presses her on to her back and drops kisses from her collarbones to her cheeks. The cover slides down to her hips and hunger flares in Harry’s eyes as he takes her in and then his hands are on her body, sliding south to pull her flush against him. 

It’s a long time later that either can speak. They’re still breathless and flushed as they lay together in the morning light. “Merry Christmas Caitlin.” he says it and it holds everything still silent in the words. The promise of more. The gratitude for now. It holds everything. 

“Merry Christmas Harry.” Caitlin whispers, dozing on his chest. His heart beat lulls her to sleep and together the couple starts the twelfth day as they will start countless others from here on. 

1212121212121212121212121212

The End

Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always apprecaited. I hope you have a merry Christmas or whatever festive winter holiday you celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written. Yet again ths fandom revived me. I haven't kept current with the show but i still adore these two.


End file.
